Snowy Days
by SilverTwilight19
Summary: One shot, SasuSaku And all of a sudden it wasn’t so cold, and it didn’t have anything to do with the warmth of Sasukes jacket or the blush on her face. Or, that was what she kept telling herself. A mission to the Snow Country leaves sakura feeling warm


**AN- I don't own Naruto or anything like that…**

**Anyways onto the fic ( it is post time skip btw but doesn't really follow the exact time line)**

**Enjoy!**

**Blanket**

It was cold!

The mission they had been on was in the Snow Country—of all places—and it was just a stupid D-rank mission. The thing that pissed Sakura off was that she didn't think she would need warm clothing (silly her) because back in Konaha it was fairly warm, being the being of spring, not freezing snow! She would have never agreed to the mission id she knew how cold it was going to be.

So, her she was, in her short little skirt with thin leg warmers and a no sleeve shirt, with nothing but a thin sweatshirt to cover her. Not to mention she still had a ways to go until they even reached the border of the Fire Country!

'Jeez, I can't even feel my toes because my boots are practically frozen.' She thought to herself while trying to rub her arms, in an effort to gain some heat, since she had already given up trying to warm her feet. The mission had been fairly simple, escort a girl back home to be with her father, and they had got there quickly without any trouble. The only thing that was good about this mission was that they worked together and kind of, not really, got along. Plus, at least the little girl was happy to be back with her father so that had to count for something.

Thinking back on her team, she thought of all the things that had changed. Even though they had been a four-man team, it just wasn't the same until Sasuke came back.

A year ago, after killing Orchimaru and his brother, Sasuke decided he would come home and start the second part of his revenge. Of course, he hadn't gotten very far, but that didn't mean he didn't have his options. Apparently, instead of disappearing, his ever faithful fan club had only grown in size since his departure. (Sakura and often commented that it was very…interesting, for lack of a better word, and some one should seriously check these girls out, but that never stopped her from making a few side remarks to Sasuke). Ever since he had returned they had been after him like dogs in heat, literally.

A harsh wind blew from in front of her. 'If I freeze to death, I swear I'll come back to haunt this place forever.' She thought bitterly.

Anyway, everyone was very happy, yet somewhat doubtful, when he had return, even she though she dare not admit it. She even managed a good punch to that god like face, thought quickly followed by a hug, when he came back. Now don't get her wrong, yes she still loved him very much, but god, he could be such an arrogant prick sometimes. She had also grown out of her fan-girlism and decided that his friendship was more important that her feelings right now.

He had changed too. He was still the mysterious bad boy type, but had grown over the years. 'Years of training in the Sound had had it benefits,' she remembered thinking. Inner Sakura had died and gone to heaven the day he came back and got a good look at him. His hair had gotten longer (even though he ended up cutting back to the same style as it was back in their gennin days). He had lost his 'baby face' and return got the face a god would be jealous of. A hard chin, lean cheeks, and eyes that could make you hot just by looking at you, he had turned out pretty nice. He had all the girls falling for him, again. Of course, Sakura had managed to keep her self under control, but even she secretly had to admit he was almost perfect, well in looks anyway.

There relationship had changed a bit to. Sure he was still a jerk but he was a kind jerk (if that makes any sense). He didn't think of her as annoying or weak anymore, and kicking his ass didn't hurt much either. He regarded her as a comrade who he could have an intelligent conversation with and although she knew he would never admit it to anyone; she knew he considered her a close friend. Even though it was sometimes hard, because of her feelings, she was happy with there relationship wouldn't do anything to ruin it.

"Sakura-chan, hurry up!"

"Hurry up, ugly."

Dragging herself out of her thoughts, she heard Sai and Naruto calling out to her. It was only then that she noticed she was lagging behind the rest of her team by a far amount. She would have made a move to join the rest of her team, but something was blocking the way.

It was a jacket.

More precisely, it was Sasukes jacket.

"Hn. Take it." Was all he said before he turned towards Naruto, Sai and Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun," she tired to hide her smile, "why are you giving me you jacket?"

He didn't turn toward her. "Hn. Your lips are turning blue and your teeth are chattering even louder then Narutos are," he turned toward her, "don't think anything of it, I just don't want you to slow us down, that's all." With that he slowly walked back to the group.

She smiled. Although his words sounded harsh she knew how to read between the lines with him now, thanks to Naruto. His messaged translated into something like 'I'll give you my jacket because your cold and I care, but I won't show it.' Or at least it was something like that she mused. Her smile grew even bigger.

As she ran to catch up with her team, Sakura couldn't help but the fluttering of her heart or the blush that rose to her cheeks.

And all of a sudden it wasn't so cold, and it didn't have anything to do with the warmth of Sasukes jacket or the blush on her face.

Or, that was what she kept telling herself.

**Thanks to all who read it, hope u enjoyed it.**

**And sorry for all my grammar problems. Please review!**


End file.
